fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Art is Drawing
Walkthrough *Go to the Art Desks to rummage for supplies. After a few attempts, you will find a crafting recipe for an Imaginary Key . Craft the Imaginary Key out of the Bottle of Creativity , a Paintbrush and College-Grade Paper . *Adventure in the Erroneous Position Relative to the Rails until you find the locked train car. *open it with your Imaginary Key and take the Crayon *Return to the Art Desks with the Crayon and draw the zombie. Dialogue Briefing (Prof. Mossel Bobross) :"The time has come to draw our zombie friend, friend! ...Friend. Unfortunately, the Headmaster has cut our budget by about 700% over the last couple of semesters. I tried to reason with him, but his argument was airtight. "Art is just drawing!" he kept shouting. "Art is drawing!" We've been using rotten berries from the cafeteria as paint ever since." :Bobross cranes his neck to one side, evidently trying to get a better look at you. "You'll be able to find some of the supplies we need over at the [[Art Desks|'Art Desks']], but not all of it. There's an old art supply car out in [[Trainwreck|'Trainwreck']] that should have the writing utensil you need. Oh, and take this Bottle of Creativity- you never know when you might need a happy idea to stike!" Find some suitable art supplies, then draw you a zombie! During Quest :"The Art Desks '''will have some of the supplies you need, friend, but you'll need to track down the rest somewhere in Trainwreck. When in doubt, get crafty! That creativity I gave you doesn't come cheap, you know! Or safely, for that matter." Bobross darts his eyes skyward, drawing your attention to the squirrel nested in his hair. You don't even wanna know. Art Supplies Car : You happen upon what is clearly an Art Supplies Car, nestled deep in the mangles of, umm, The Mangle. As you approach the door, however, you find a strange and magical lock blocking your entry. This must be a fables '''Imaginary Lock! : You'll have to get the creativity flowing if you want to solve this puzzle. Just remember the four C's: :: Creativity :: Crafting :: College-grade Crap : >>> Use your Imaginary Key on the Imaginary Lock! :The Art Car : You hold your crudely drawn key up to the intensely red lock. As if by magic, or at least some really awesome special effects, the drawing of the lock unhinges itself, metallic clangs tinging through the air as it does. With that, both drawings disapear in a flurry of shredded paper. : When you enter the musty old train car, your eyes are met with endless mountains of McGuffin Industries propaganda. Is there anything this company doesn't make?! You root around and find something suitable for drawing, then make your way back into the wilderness of Trainwreck. Art Desks :Zombie Still Life: Irony for the Rest of Us :You make your way to the Art Desks only to find that the zombie intern has already arrived. "So this is F.U.'s art department, huh? What a joke. One day, when I become a famous artist, I'm going to come back to this school and take the whole place over. My work will be considered a masterpiece." :You're really not a fan of this guy's attitude, and for a moment you consider telling him to keep his shirt on. That line of thinking leads to thoughts of a more "advanced" still life lesson involving a little less clothing than you think you'd be comfortable with. An intense shudder puts you back on track- time to draw you a zombie! Don't forget your drawing supplies :>>> Draw you a zombie : The Zombie Masterpiece ''' : You take the McGruffin Industries Drawing Crayon and begin your work. A fellow art student peers over your shoulder and snickers. You shoot him an angry glare; drawing has never been your strong suit, but KICKING ASS is something you're quite adept at. : The zombie intern taps his foot impatiently. "This is so stupid, I could do a better job with my limbs tied behind my other limbs! Give me that crayon!" Angrily the intern snatches the crayon from you and begins his visual autobiography. A smile creeps onto his face as he finishes. "Masterpiece." : As that single word escapes his lips, something magical happens. One of those evil types of magics, too. With a gust of wind and sparkles, his drawing begins to swirl around him. The lines and colors seem to be tearing right off the page and straight into your combative little assistant. A blinding light blasts through the art department, as blinding lights often do, and when your vision returns, there stands the zombie intern: CARTOONIZED. : A zombified cackle fills the air as the creature flees, escaping deep into the halls of the Student Art Gallery... : '''Well this can't be good. Return to Professor Mossel Bobross : "I saw the whole thing, friend! It's awful, I should have known better than to let you use a McGuffin Industries crayon! That company is pure evil! Their products have the power to do whatever it is their descriptions read." Bobross lets off a series of nervous ticks, the squirrel mimicking the display above him. You surmise that that squirrel is nothing short of a jerk. : The professor continues, "In this case, the crayon promised to produce a masterpiece, and that's exactly what it did. I'm not sure what that zombie intends to do, but he must be stopped! To the Art Gallery! >>> Go to the next quest: The Student Art Gallery. Video Walkthrough (after item collection) 900px|left Category:Quests